


This is home

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, spoiler alert there's a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Lena has a surprise for Kara and Kara has one for Lena in return.





	This is home

The minute she opens the door of her apartment, Kara can tell that Lena is nervous about something.

It’s in the way she twists her fingers around the strap of her handbag, the way she shifts slightly from foot to foot in the doorway, and even though her smile is soft, Kara can see it in the edges of that too.

And okay, she can hear the way Lena’s heartbeat is going faster than usual (not the usual flutter she gets around Kara, but something else), but the point is, without that, Kara can still tell Lena is nervous.

Which means she’s _really_ nervous.

Kara smiles as she tugs Lena into her, presses a kiss to her cheek before she wraps her arms tightly around her girlfriend. Lena leans into the contact and Kara revels in the feeling of having her close.

She holds on a few seconds longer than usual, because she knows how much Lena loves their hugs too.

“I missed you,” Lena says and Kara tightens her hold.

“I missed you too,” Kara says with a smile as she steps back. They’d had lunch plans today but a Super emergency had kept her busy, meaning she hadn’t seen Lena since this morning. Which is far too long to go without seeing her girlfriend. “I ordered Chinese, I hope that’s okay? I was craving potstickers.”

Lena laughs. “You’re always craving potstickers.”

Kara grins, it’s true.

Lena still seems nervous about something, but she’s a bit more relaxed now as she enters the apartment and Kara takes that as a win. As curious as she is, she knows that she should just let Lena talk in her own time, when she’s ready, so instead, she just smiles and offers Lena a drink.

Lena accepts and they make their way to the couch. She watches as Lena’s fingers start to play with the stem of the wine glass instead and she can’t take it anymore, doesn’t like when Lena is upset. Kara reaches out and takes the glass from her, puts it on the coffee table before she settles her hands over Lena’s in her lap.

Lena deflates under the touch, a small smile on her face. “You noticed then?”

Kara smiles too. If Lena’s smiling, it can’t be too bad. “Do you want to talk about whatever’s on your mind? Or if you don’t, I’m sure I can think of something to distract you instead.”

Kara wiggles her eyebrows suggestively and it gets the laugh out of Lena that she’d been hoping.

“I may have done something,” Lena says after a moment, looking nervous again as she bites her lip.

“Something?” Kara prompts.

“Something I hope you’re not mad about.”

Kara gives Lena’s hands a squeeze. “Babe, I’m sure whatever it is, it’s not that bad.”

“I…you know how there’s that dog shelter that’s just opened up near L-Corp?”

The sudden change it topic confuses Kara but she goes with it, curious to see where Lena is heading with this conversation. “The one you told me not to go in under any circumstances because we both know I’d end up adopting a dog?”

“Yeah, that one.” Lena pauses. “I went in.”

“Lena! Without me! How could you!?”

Lena actually looks guilty. “I told you you’d be mad.”

Kara laughs. “I’m not mad.” She pauses, rethinks. “Or I won’t be, if you promise to take me with you next time.”

But now the nerves make sense, it’s common knowledge how much she loves dogs. She’s been trying to get Alex and Maggie to adopt one ever since they moved in together but so far, she’s had no luck. She’s pretty sure the only thing that’s stopping them now is that fact they can’t decide on a name.

“About that, there’s actually something else I need to tell you.”

“What?” Kara laughs. “Did you adopt a dog or something?”

It’s the silence that gets Kara, the way the Lena’s eyes dart away, that catches Kara’s attention.

“No,” Kara says, mostly to herself. There’s no way that Lena would adopt a dog, not after the number of times Lena’s had to stop her from adopting one herself. Lena once took Kara on a date to a different adoption centre, and Kara knows that if Lena hadn’t been there, there would be quite a few animals in her apartment now.

Her eyes roam over Lena’s face, looking for something, anything, that tells her that what she’s thinking is wrong. But she finds nothing. “You adopted a dog!?”

“Please don’t be mad.”

Why would she be mad??

Kara releases the hold she has on Lena’s hands only so she can throw her arms around Lena’s neck, pulling her close in excitement. “Rao, I love you.” She pulls away just as quickly, only to press a flurry of kisses to Lena’s face, leaving Lena laughing by the time she’s done. “You’re my favourite. Is it a boy or a girl? What’s it’s name? What type of dog is it? When can I meet it?”

 Lena laughs as she pulls away even further. “Slow down. He’s a golden retriever-“

Kara squeals, she can’t help it as the sound leaves her mouth, excitement getting the best of her again. She can’t believe Lena got a dog, and a golden retriever no less! “They’re so cute!”

“He is. He was just so adorable when I arrived. I just meant to go and have a look but then he started following me around and when I sat down to pet him, he crawled into my lap and fell asleep.”

Kara really wishes she’d been there to see that. “Did you take any photos?”

Lena pulls out her phone and turns it around to show the cutest puppy Kara thinks she’s ever seen. He’s asleep, tucked against Lena’s leg, and no wonder she adopted him on the spot.

“He’s really yours?”

Lena pulls back and there’s that nervous look again. Why is it back?

“Lena?”

“That’s actually something else I wanted to talk to you about.” Her hands fidget with her phone in her lap now and Kara takes that from her too. She picks up Lena’s hands again, gives them an encouraging squeeze.

“I…well I was just thinking…and I know it’s a big step, but how would you feel about adopting him together?”

Kara’s mouth drops open. “You want to adopt him together? Like as a couple?”

This is even better than Lena wanting to get a dog in the first place. This is something they can do, _together_. This is about them building a life together, something that Kara wants more than anything. All she wants is to spend her life with Lena.

“Only if you want to. If not, I will still adopt him, I just thought that it could be something we do together and I know we’re not living together and it could take some adapting but I want to do it, if you do too.”

Lena looks so so nervous, like she thinks she’ll say no, and Kara knows that this is what she’d really been nervous about all along.

Also, Lena is really adorable when she rambles.

Kara thinks back to words she’s been nervous to say herself, too nervous to voice so far, but with Lena’s question, with Lena’s words, her own thoughts come tumbling out.

“Move in with me.”

Lena startles. “What?”

“Do you want to move in with me?” she amends. Because it’s a question, not a demand, and she just hopes Lena will say yes.

Lena bites her lip, smiles. “Are you only asking because if we live together, you’ll get extra time with the puppy?”

Kara knows it’s a joke, but she doesn’t want Lena to think that, even just a little, she’s wanted this for a while, and she wants Lena to know that too.

“I love you,” she starts, looking for the words she’d practiced a thousand times but they no longer seem good enough. “And I know it may be too fast, that’s why I haven’t asked you until now, but I’ve been thinking about this for a while.”

“We’ve been together almost a year, Maggie and Alex moved in together six months after they started dating.”

“I…” Okay, that’s true. She tries again, but she’s still not sure that Lena thinks she’s serious. “Do you remember that night Alex and Maggie came over and we watched Ghostbusters?”

“That was over a year ago,” Lena answers, looking confused.

“I don’t know what it was about that night, nothing seemed different, it was just a normal movie night, but that was the night that I looked over at you and realised I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.”

The way Lena’s heart speeds up lets Kara know that she’s finally realising just how serious she is.

“So I want you to know I’m not asking you to move in with me because you want to adopt a dog together-which I don’t think I answered your question before but I’d love nothing more than to adopt a dog with you-I’m asking you to move in with me because I’ve been thinking about it for a really long time and I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Lena doesn’t respond, well she does, just not verbally, as she leans forward before their lips crash together. Kara hums at the contact, can feel Lena’s answer painted across her lips.

But she also needs to hear it, needs to hear Lena say the words that she’s been hoping she’d get as long as she’s wanted to ask this question.

“Is that a yes?” Kara asks, pulling away, but only enough so she can speak.

“It’s definitely a yes. I’d love nothing more than to live with you.” Lena kisses her again. “I love you.” Another kiss. “I love you so much.”

Kara’s laughing as she pulls away this time, too happy to do anything but let the joy out. “Is this really happening? Are we really getting a dog a _nd_ moving in together?”

“Yes,” Lena giggles, and Rao is she adorable. She saw the picture of the puppy before, and he is incredibly cute, but nothing compares to the woman in front of her.

“I love you,” Kara says again as she grins, too happy not too. They’ve said the words a thousand times to each other but she’s never going to stop, never going to stop letting Lena know just how much she loves her. She’ll tell her with her words, with her touches, with her belief and by always being by Lena’s side.

Lena kisses her again, briefly, smiling again as she pulls away. “So, you’ll come with me to pick him up tomorrow?”

“You try to keep me away, I can’t wait to meet him.” She pauses, realising there’s a crucial piece of information missing. “What’s his name?”

The laugh from Lena startles Kara, and it only makes her more curious.

“Are you ready?” Lena asks. “Because I think you’ll love it but I’m not sure Alex will.”

“…is it Alex?”

Lena grins. “It is.”

Kara can’t help but laugh too, she knows her sister will hate it (even if she does love the puppy himself).

“But I figure we can call him Ally for short,” Lena continues. “It even relates to both our names. It’s similar to ‘El’ and also sounds like it starts with an ‘L’.” She smiles. “That’s when I really knew he was perfect.”

Kara takes her hand once more, gives it a squeeze as she leans in for another kiss, the moment too perfect not to.

Kara knows that this is right, as her body sinks into Lena’s warmth. She had to cross the whole universe to find her, but she knows in her heart she belongs with Lena.

And whether Lena does move in with her, or she moves in with Lena, or they find their own place together, with their new little addition to the family, Kara knows that this is home now, being with Lena, being in her arms.

All that matters is that they’re together.

And Kara knows they always will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Potentially I'll write more of this because I'm always a fan of fluff.
> 
> I'd love to hear what you thought!
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
